


But You Didn't

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Based off a poem which I can't find anymore oops, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think for people who know this poem will know what this is going to be about. For those who don't, a little poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned previously, based off a poem called "But You Didn't". I think I'll be doing one for every dmmd pairing u v u

Remember the first time I kissed you on the lips?

I thought you’d slap me, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I met you I forcefully pulled you into Rhyme?

I thought you’d hate me, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I walked around with you and I ate one of your takoyakis?

I thought you’d get annoyed and walk away, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I did sexual things together with you for no reason?

I thought you’d think I was disgusting and leave, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I had a fight with you in that kind of situation?

I thought you’d hold a grudge against me, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I accidentally let you into my mind and you saw how…different I was?

I thought you’d give up and left me be, but you didn’t.

 

Remember the first time I left you for three months after confessing to you?

I thought you’d forgotten me already, but you didn’t.

 

Yes, there are a lot of things you didn’t do,

But you put up with my childishness,

Loved me,

Taught me.

 

Of the things I wanted to make up to you, there were lots and lots…

 

When you said you’d never leave, a promise you’d keep forever,

 

 

But you didn’t.

 


End file.
